Beginning of the Old
by Tenshi no Koneko
Summary: Chapter 3 Rated PG for now...WHAT DOES THIS GIRL HAVE TO DO WITH ZIM? AND A PINK CAT? R&R PLEASE
1. Default Chapter

Beginning of the Old  
  
By: Tenshi no Koneko  
  
  
  
No matter who you asked you'd always get the same answer. High skool was a drag. Zim and Dib were now in their senior year. Zim had unwillingly accepted the fact that he was an irken outcast when Dib overheard his tallest conversation a few years back. He made Zim accept the truth. When Dib hit puberty and towered over Zim, they got together and concocted a serum that enabled Zim to be more human like. Zim was now only a few inches shorter than Dib and had gone and octave lower voice wise. Nothing about them elsewise changed. They became close as friends. In Zim and Gaz's case became more than friends.   
  
"Class, we have a new student. Her name is Cam and she's a junior." Ms. Bitters (no matter how hard they tried she wouldn't disappear) stated.   
  
Dib, along with all the other guys, started drooling. Gaz and the girl either snickered or glared at her. The girl was about 5' 7" with shoulder length black hair which was adorned with two beads one on each side. Her eyes were a bright blue, noticeable all the way across the room. She wore a tight black tank top with a sheer navy blue hoodie over it and tight form fitting leather jeans. Her boots added an inch to her height and came up about mid calf. She carried a black backpack on her shoulders.   
  
"Hi." Was all she could muster as a blush developed and she was showed her seat. She was placed in front of Dib and across form Gaz. Dib introduced himself, Zim, and Gaz as Ms. Bitters drowned on.   
  
"So where'd you come from?" asked Gaz.  
  
"A far away place. I'd rather forget about it if you don't mind." Gaz just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"K. Can I see your schedule? Anyway how 'bout having lunch with us?"  
  
"Sure."   
  
"And I can show you to all you're classes 'cause we share them all."   
  
"Great."  
  
"Children! Listen to my rambling on doom!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gir sat out side watching all the squirrels get zapped buy the dwarves when something pink caught his attention. He looked up and on the fence sat a pink cat with emerald eyes staring straight at him. To people walking by, they just saw what looked like a dog/cat fight about to happen so move on.   
  
"HIII!!"   
  
"Mew!"   
  
"Does pretty kitty want a CUPCAKE??"  
  
"Mew!"  
  
A blush had crept up on the cats face but it quickly regained it's composer. Gir led the way and soon they were covered in cupcakes.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'  
  
I've had this idea for a long time and I'm just getting it typed. I'll try to update fast but I don't know if I will be able to. Sorry this chapter's so short but I plan on doing lots in the next chapter. Please review. Thanks. TnK 


	2. Pretty Kitty

Beginning of the Old  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tenshi no Koneko  
  
Gaz and Cam decided that they would spend the afternoon together. They went to Hot Topic which they found out was both their favorite place to shop. They both bought only a couple of desired clothing but thought it was well worth it. They then went and had pizza at Bloaty's. They were gradually becoming best friends. After a night of arcade games and lame lines from lust-stricken guys, they went their separate ways agreeing on a spot to meet to go to school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gir I'm home." Zim said playfully.  
  
"You're such a dork, Zim." Dib told him as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"MMAASSTTEERR! DDIIBB!"  
  
Gir came bounding from the kitchen and glomped onto Dib's leg. Then he proceeded to attach himself to Zim. Dib spotted something pink slinking towards the door.  
  
"Since when do you have a cat, Zim?" he asked.  
  
"I don't..."  
  
"PRETTY KITTY!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
The cat tensed up momentarily. Then decided to walk over to Dib. She rubbed against Dib's leg and was about to jump up when a light started blinking on her collar. The cat seemed to notice this and bolted toward the door.   
  
"BYE PRETTY KITTY!"  
  
"Odd."  
  
Zim just shugged his shoulders and headed to the kitchen to grab a snack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mew...cough...Sorry...Mistress you called?"  
  
"Did you find them?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Are you blushing? *mumbling* Is that even possible for a robot?"  
  
"I suppose ma'am."  
  
"Why? And stop using 'ma'am'. I told you we're on the same level now."  
  
"Sorry. I was called pretty."  
  
"Heh. Well come on home. Looks like you need to clean up. And you're blushing again."  
  
"Heh. Alright. Be home soon. Over and out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If you guys can figure this out then good for you. If not that's okay. I'm trying to make my chapters longer and get them out sooner. This story may be short but I don't really know where this is going to go. Please Review. TnK 


	3. First Kiss

Beginning of the Old  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Tenshi no Koneko  
  
They didn't think Friday came soon enough. They had decided to go for night out on the town. Gaz and Cam wore the clothes they had got from Hot Topic. They went to the new older teen club that had recently opened called Club T. When they arrived they bought a few cokes and found a table to relax at. After awhile the girls were getting bored. Ignition the remix came on and Cam was up and Dragging Gaz out to dance. As the boys watched they became entranced with the girls moves. Unknowingly they moved to the dance floor and were soon grinding with the girls. The song ended only to be followed by a slow song by Dido.  
  
"Care to dance?" Zim asked Gaz who took his hand willingly.  
  
Dib held out his hand and Cam took it with pleasure. As they danced everyone seem to disappear and they only noticed each other. Cam could feel Dib's warm breath on her lips. A blush came over her as Dib leaned in and gently kissed her. She kissed back with full force.   
  
"Ahem."  
  
Dib and Cam pulled apart quickly seeing that the music had stopped and Gaz and Zim were standing next to them. Both became a deep red. The others laughed it off and they enjoyed the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Dingdong'  
  
Gir answered the door only to see his pretty kitty. But she was standing on two legs instead of four.  
  
"Gir, I want to show you something."  
  
Gir just stood in his spot transfixed that the cat talked. Dumbfounded he just let her in and followed her to the living room.   
  
When they reached it he stood in the doorway wondering what this was all about.   
  
"Promise you won't tell Zim or Dib?"  
  
"Ok." he didn't know what else to say.  
  
She pressed a button on her collar and her image slowly faded. In the pretty kitty's place stood a Sir Bot with green eyes and a semispiked collar.  
  
"My names Dir."  
  
"What does the d stand for?"  
  
"I dunno. Mistress just wanted to make me slightly different from other robots. Hence the green eyes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence insued.  
  
"Wow, you really are pretty."  
  
Dir blushed.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Gir walked over to Dir and kissed her on the cheek. A faint 'clink' was barely audible. The front door was heard opening and Dir slightly panicked. She hit her button and dropped to all four.   
  
"Oh hello again Kitty."  
  
"Mew." She walked past Zim followed by Gir.  
  
"You will be back right?"  
  
"Of course. Bye."  
  
"Bye, Pretty Kitty."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, this is where I live." Cam said slightly blushing.  
  
"Cool. I like your house."  
  
"Maybe you can come inside sometime, Dib."  
  
"Yeah but I have a curfew tonight."  
  
"So...?"  
  
"See you tomorrow or Monday?"  
  
"How 'bout a movie tomorrow? Say Matrix Revolutions?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Anyone tell you look like Keanu Reeves?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Well you do. A young version anyway."  
  
Dib was bright red. Cam found this adorable and couldn't help but give him a kiss on the cheek. His color deepen. But then he recovered and took her lips and gave her a kiss. She kissed back and gave him a hug.  
  
"I wish you didn't have to go."  
  
"I know but I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"I know. Well Goodnight."  
  
"'Night."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well? I got to go see Matrix Revolutions. It rocks. I love the action sequences. Well tell me what the next chapter should hold in store for our precious cast. Sorry it took so long. TnK 


End file.
